Extra Gum
by FrouFrouPrincess
Summary: All he wanted was some of that minty fresh goodness. Unfortunately there was only one piece. And guess who ate it. SasuNaru


Well, this is dedicated to my science teacher, whose talk about sex got my mind traveling and somehow I came up with this…and Ayaui who reminded me to write this!

Yeah I have no idea what I was thinking, but now that I'm finished, I am really proud…my first oneshot!

Oh and by the way I don't own Naruto, or it's characters, I do not own Extra minty fresh gum (though I am chewing a piece as of present) and I do own this plot…for the most part since it came directly from my brain!

Well, here it is!

**Gum**

"I want a piece of gum."

Naruto shook his head; this bastard had all but killed him for his minty fresh Extra gum.

No really, all but KILLED him.

He'd attacked, begged (the best he could), threatened (not surprising), asked politely, and now he was simply demanding.

"I don't have anymore, so sorry for you."

Sasuke growled mentally all he wanted was a piece of gum so he could do his Homework! But this idiot blonde just seemed intent on NOT letting that happen.

Naruto chewed on the piece in his mouth.

"Then why are you chewing some." Not a question.

"Teme! This is the LAST PIECE, duh" Naruto snorted, some genius you turned out to be Uchiha.

"Gum."

Naruto groaned and had a thought. Sasuke hated him, right, I mean he was super awesome prodigy Sasuke THE Uchiha, and Naruto was the dropout, loser, who had everything sasuke didn't and yet they shared similar situations.

So, why the hell was this kid doing asking HIM of all people for gum?

Sasuke had absolutely no idea why he didn't just ask someone else, everyone but maybe Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and Kiba (Gaara doesn't count) would simply be on cloud nine that he was talking to them, and give them a whole store FULL of Extra gum (minty fresh, mind you).

But there was something about Naruto, and having himself be the one to make him react like this.

"Fine," Naruto smiled cheekily as Sasuke looked up in surprise, "If you want gum, you can take this piece."

Sasuke tried to look disgusted, even though his mind was simply swimming at the implications.

Hehe.

Naruto smiled contentedly and crossed his arms "Guess you don't really want gum THAT bad do you Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smirked, causing the confident smile to falter slightly from the blondes face.

"Is….that a challenge? Dobe."

Oh how Naruto hated that smirk, it had brought him to do so many things he simply didn't want to do, thoughts he didn't want to think and…..

Words he wished he could burn out of his mouth. Words, for example, such as….

"Yeah, bastard, it is!" and five seconds was all the raven needed to swoop down and make Naruto regret those stupid, stupid words.

And surprisingly, to relish in the feeling of Sasuke's lips on his own….

His tongue danced in the blonde boy, exploring the wet, hot cavern that was Naruto Uzumaki…annoying, loud, and oh-so-tasty mouth.

The mouth that was usual calling him a bastard.

And saying how arrogant Sasuke was.

How he's be the next Hokage.

That he loved Sakura that he'd beat Sasuke.

And although Sasuke loved watching the kid talk and listening to his opinions (even though he didn't show it), he absolutely _adored_ the look on Naruto face, when he finally shut him up.

The blue eyes widening and boring into his coal ones with shock, and….was that….pleasure?

Naruto just couldn't help it; he opened his eyes to stare into the deep, lustful eyes of his rival.

Why the hell did he look so damn amused? And a more important t question…why was Naruto himself enjoying this so much?

Then the kiss broke, a small silver thread of saliva connecting them for a moment, the only physical proof that what had just happened was real.

"Sasuke…" He whispered….before noticing something….

Sasuke laughed quietly and the smirk returned to his face.

"YOU BASTARD! You stole my gum!" Naruto squawked.

"Right from your mouth dobe. Right from your mouth…."

He paused looked at Naruto and stared, not his usual glare, but something different that had amusement hula dancing in his eyes.

"You could get it back if want. Dobe."

The End!


End file.
